1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the field of parts handling and storage as it relates to relatively small component parts. More particularly, it relates to the field of electronic parts handling, such as the handling and processing of electronic components in the form of semi-conductor circuits and components.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art with regard to parts handling and storage devices, particularly for electronic components, has been limited. Generally, the storage of such components and handling with regard to different stations, takes place in either massive parts fabrication and assembly processes in the initial fabrication of the parts, or on a discrete basis at a later point in time.
Between the two foregoing cases there is a necessity for handling parts on a discrete basis, yet with multiple parts storage means. For instance, in wire bonding of terminals through ultrasonic means when connecting wires and leads to parts, the parts are generally handled on a discrete basis. As can be appreciated, the handling of the parts in such a manner is tedious and a time consuming task.
In addition to the foregoing, after the parts have been handled, they need to be later stored or moved to another location. In electronic assembly, this is quite difficult unless the parts are all batched together in large boxes or by other means, such as racks. However, the large handling and rack storage has not facilitated the processing and handling of such components. As a consequence, it has deterred substantial activity in the fabrication and manufacture of electronic components and the assembly of circuits.
This invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a means for storing the electronic components and parts in a cart. The cart can be maintained with a clean and desirable environment. The cart with the components in the channels thereof can be readily delivered to a station wherein the components can be indexed to a take-off point and moved from the channels.
When the components have been indexed to a take-off point, the parts can then be driven from the cart and channel members. This can be accomplished by means of a flexible driver being driven along the channel, pushing the parts onto a track. After the parts have been moved along the track that is implaced in adjacent relationship to the channel, they can then be processed, such as in a wire bonding process, welding process such as an ultrasonic welding process, or other processes. Thereafter, the parts can then be moved along the track and restored in an analogous position in a cart with like storage channels, for later processing.
The entire storage and restorage is within channels that are analogous and identical for purposes of handling and therefore provide for adaptability so that the storage and restorage means can be both used interchangeably.
As a consequence, the foregoing invention substantially enhances the delivery, usage, storage and general handling of electronic parts, as well as other small parts. As will be seen from the following specification, this invention provides features which enhance and enable the storage of parts on a broad and general usage for processing thereof.